US
by Vea Kim
Summary: Yunjae/yaoi/romance/chap 7 END/ - Kenapa kau terlihat begitu nyata Yunho ah?" lirih namja cantik itu "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" isaknya.
1. Chapter 1

**US  
Yunjae  
karena ini dunia mereka. yang lain Cuma numpang!  
KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

.

Namja cantik itu tersenyum kepada seseorang yang ada di hadapannya. Suara club itu memekakkan telinga. Namun semua yang ada di sana tidak terganggu sedikit pun. Mereka justru menikmatinya.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin keluar malam ini?" namja jakung itu kembali menyakinkan.

"Aku sedang malas Changmin ah," namja cantik itu hanya memutar-mutar gelasnya sambil menatap puluhan orang yang tengah menari di lantai bawah itu.

"Bagaimana kalau besok?"

"Kita lihat besok saja,"

Shim Changmin, namja jakung itu menghela nafas pelan sambil meminum vodkanya. Jaejoong tidak pernah menolak siapapun yang mengajaknya berkencan asalkan dia tidak dalam keadaan malas. Dan hari ini Jaejoong sedang sangat malas. Changmin sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia tertarik pada namja ini. Dia bukan gay, karena setiap ada wanita yang menurutnya memenuhi standart tipenya, pasti akan dikejarnya. Tapi setiap bertemu namja cantik ini, Changmin tidak bisa untuk tidak mengabaikannya.

Kim Jaejoong, namja cantik itu menurutnya sangat misterius. Kehidupan pribadinya seolah tertutup rapat. Tidak ada yang tau siapa sebenarnya Kim Jaejoong. Yang diketahui orang-orang, dia adalah pemilik Mirotic Club itu. Hanya itu. Ada yang tidak dimengerti Changmin saat melihat Kim Jaejoong. Bukan tentang paras cantiknya yang lebih untuk ukuran seorang namja. Namun sesuatu dalam pandangan Jaejoong.

Meskipun laki-laki itu sering tertawa dan tersenyum tapi Changmin pernah melihatnya beberapa kali dalam pandangan kosong. Pandangan kosong yang terlihat dingin. Hingga tanpa sadar, terkadang Changmin menggigil olehnya. Sesuatu yang sangat ingin di ketahui changmin. Karena itulah namja jakung itu tertarik pada Jaejoong meskipun tau bahwa Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang player. Dia tidak pernah mau terikat dengan namja manapun namun tidak pernah menolak bila orang lain mengajaknya kencan. Hanya sebatas kencan. Dan kencan dengan Kim Jaejoong, sudah pasti membutuhkan dana yang tidak sedikit. Matrealistis? Mungkin.

**.  
US  
Yunjae  
KimYoonHye Vea  
.**

Jaejoong menghela nafas pelan. ia merasa bosan saat ini. Dan ia benci sendirian. Sendirian akan mengingatkannya bahwa ia benar-benar sendiri. Ia meraih ponselnya di atas meja sofa dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Changmin ah… ini aku," sapanya begitu panggilan itu tersambung "Aku ingin keluar sekarang, kau bisa? Aku tidak mau besok. Aku ingin sekarang, kalau kau tidak bisa aku bisa menghubungi yang lain_ baiklah, kita bertemu di club!"

Jaejoong mematikan sambungan itu lalu mengambil jaketnya dan bersiap pergi ke Mirotic Club miliknya. Tidak ada tawar menawar untuknya. Ia tidak mau kalau harus menunggu. Satu hal yang pasti, dia tidak akan tunduk kepada siapapun. Karena dengan ia tunduk kepada seseorang, hatinya akan menjadi lemah dan membuat orang itu mudah menyakitinya.

Setengah jam kemudian Jaejoong tiba di club dan mendapati Changmin sudah ada di sana. Tanpa duduk terlebih dahulu, Jaejoong langsung mengajaknya pergi.

"Kau ingin ke mall?" tanya Changmin ketika mereka sudah ada di dalam mobil. Ia tau, Jaejoong senang berbelanja.

"Aniyo," jawab Jaejoong tanpa menoleh.

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin pergi ke pantai!"

Changmin menatap sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Tapi ia tidak bertanya. Tidak biasanya Kim Jaejoong meminta hal seperti itu. apakah ia beruntung? Entahlah…

"Apa kau membolos untukku hari ini?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Umm ya, bisa dibilang seperti itu. Sebenarnya hari ini aku hanya mampir ke kantor untuk mengecek pekerjaan di sana. Selebihnya aku akan menemani sepupuku untuk berkeliling Korea,"

"Sepupu?"

"Ne, dia baru pulang dari amerika kemarin. Karena kau mengajakku pergi hari ini, jadi aku dengan senang hati meninggalkannya di rumah sendirian,"

Jaejoong tertawa kecil. Ia senang saat seseorang melakukan sesuatu untuknya. Memperlihatkan bahwa mereka semua, takluk kepada Kim Jaejoong. "Kenapa tidak kau ajak saja sepupumu itu? Aku tidak keberatan," kata Jaejoong. Well, dia memang berteman dengan siapapun.

"Dan kehilangan kesempatan untuk berdua denganmu? Oh ayolah… Apa kau bercanda?"

Jaejoong tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Diantara semua laki-laki yang mengenalnya, Jaejoong paling menyukai changmin. Laki-laki yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu membuatnya merasa nyaman. selalu menuruti apapun permintaannya dan yang terpenting, Changmin selalu bersikap sopan kepadanya.

"Anginnya kencang sekali. Kau yakin tidak ingin di dalam mobil saja?" tanya Changmin begitu mereka sampai di pantai.

"Kau bercanda? Lalu apa gunanya aku ingin kemari?" saut Jaejoong kemudian menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Menikmati aroma pantai. lalu laki-laki itu berlari kecil menghampiri ombak. Ia merasa nyaman saat kakinya menyentuh air laut itu.

"Cuacanya sangat panas hyung, kenapa kau tidak membawa jaket tadi?"

Deg…

**.**

'_Haah… anginnya sangat segar bukan? Wanginya juga enak,' Jaejoong merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar._

'_Kenapa kau tidak membawa jaket tadi jika akan kemari? Lihat, kau bisa hitam nanti. Kemarilah!' laki-laki itu merentangkan jaket diatas kepalanya sambil mendekat ke arah Jaejoong, membagi jaket itu agar jaejoong tidak terkena terik matahari. Tapi Jaejoong malah berjongkok lalu menyipratkan air laut pada laki-laki itu._

'YAA! Nakal eoh?' pekik namja itu diikuti tawa Jaejoong yang terus menyipratkan air.

**.**

"Hyung? Hyung? Jaejoong Hyung?!"

"y-ye?" Jaejoong mengerjap kaget tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau sedang melamun eoh?" tanya Changmin. Baru saja, Changmin melihat kembali tatapan kosong itu. Tatapan kosong yang kemudian berubah menjadi dingin.

"Kita pergi!" kata Jaejoong singkat lalu berjalan kembali menuju mobil.

Changmin menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti. Bukankah mereka baru beberapa menit di pantai itu? kenapa tiba-tiba Jaejoong meminta untuk pergi? Namja cantik itu sangat susah ditebak.

"Jadi… kau mau kemana?" tanya Changmin kembali saat mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil. Meninggalkan pantai itu.

"Kau ada ide?"

"Bagaimana kalau tepi Sungai Han?"

**.**

'_Aku ingin selalu berada di sini…'_

'_Aku ingin selalu berada disisimu,'_

_Eoh? Namja cantik itu menatap dengan alis terangkat lalu tertawa kecil 'Kuputuskan, tepi sungai han ini menjadi tempat favorite kita, bagaimana?'_

'_Tentu,'_

**.**

"Aniyo!" saut Jaejoong setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Mmm… Kau tidak ingin ke mall, apa kau ingin ke Lotte World?"

Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Ke tempat sky?"

Jaejoong menggeleng lagi.

"Ke tempat karaoke?"

Namja cantik itu menghela nafas panjang "Kenapa tidak ada satupun tempat yang bisa kudatangi tanpa ada dirinya…?" lirihnya.

"Mwo? Kau bilang apa Hyung?"

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan "Bawa aku menyusuri jalan Seoul saja,"

Sedikit aneh, tapi Changmin tetap menurutinya. Ia terus menyetir membawa Jaejoong mengelilingi Seoul.

**.**

**.**

"Sudah malam… Tidak ingin kembali ke club?" tanya Changmin.

"Aku lapar, kita ke supermarket!"

"Tidak ke restaurant saja?"

"Aku ingin memasak. Boleh ke rumahmu?"

"Kau akan memasak untukku?" tanya Changmin berbinar.

"Tidak boleh?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Aku bahkan seperti bermimpi saat ini,"

Namja cantik itu tertawa kecil. Ia tau namja di sebelahnya ini penggila makanan. Setelah berbelanja, mereka langsung menuju rumah Changmin.

"Apa sepupumu ada di sini?" tanya Jaejoong sambil meletakkan kantong-kantong belanjanya di atas meja dapur.

"Sepertinya di kamar, entahlah. Aku mandi dulu,"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia berkunjung ke rumah Changmin. Jadi ia sedikit hafal dengan rumah itu. ia mulai membuka kantong-kantong belanjanya saat Changmin pergi meninggalkannya. Ia suka memasak. Biasanya jika ia sedang banyak pikiran, ia akan memasak. Tapi setelah memasak, pikirannya menjadi lebih kacau karena tidak akan ada yang memakan masakannya lagi seperti dulu.

**.**

_'Kau memasak ini semua?' laki-laki itu menatap takjub meja yang penuh makanan._

_'Eum,' Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk lucu 'Aku sedang kesal tadi,'_

_'Dan kau memasak?'_

_'Neee! Jja, mandilah lalu habiskan makanan ini,'_

_'Semua?' laki-laki itu menatap shock._

_'Neee! Tidak mau?' tanya Jaejoong dengan tatapan mengancam._

_'Ti-tidak masalah…'_

**.**

KLAAANG…

Deg….

Jaejoong tersentak saat baskom aluminium itu jatuh tanpa sengaja tersenggol tangannya. Apa ia baru saja melamun lagi? Laki-laki itu mengusap wajahnya kasar, berusaha mengabaikan semua bayangan masa lalunya dan mulai menyiapkan bahan untuknya memasak.

Namja itu mencuci semua sayuran kemudian memotongnya. Setelah itu ia merebus air untuk sup sambil memasak nasi. Dimasukkannya semua sayuran ke dalam panci lalu di aduknya.

"Rasanya sudah pas," gumamnya setelah mencicipi sup itu.

"Changmin ah! Apa yang_"

KLAAANG…

Sendok besar itu terlepas begitu saja dari tangan Jaejoong. Mata bulatnya menatap tidak percaya apa yang ada di depannya. Jantungnya terasa berhenti seketika. Oh dear… Ia tidak percaya ini…

"Jae…"

Dan semuanya terasa bagaikan mimpi untuknya ketika semua bayangan masa lalunya kembali bersama sosok wajah yang ada di hadapannya. Jung Yunho….

**.  
US  
Yunjae  
KimYoonHye Vea  
To be continue**

HIYAAAA SAYA BALIIIIK! Niatnya mau hiatus tapi sekarang ff yunjae makin langka TT_TT dan tangan makin gatel. Jadi kalau mau hiatus lagi saya nggak akan bilang-bilang deh hahah… soalnya kayak begini, tiba-tiba pingin nulis lagi kekeke… makasi buat semuanya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

US**  
**Yunjae**  
**karena ini dunia mereka. yang lain Cuma numpang!**  
**KimYoonHye Vea

.

Chapter 2

**.  
.**

"Changmin ah, apa yang_"

Mata musang itu terpaku pada sosok di hadapannya. Sistem sarafnya terasa berhenti total. Otaknya tiba-tiba saja kosong tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ada berjuta rasa dalam tatapannya. Penyesalan, kerinduan, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

Sosok itu masih sama… Masih seindah dulu. Mata does itu masih sama, rambut almond itu masih sama, hidung mancung itu masih sama, bibir cherry itu masih sama, semuanya masih sama. Benarkah? Benarkah semuanya masih sama?

"Ah, Yunho Hyung, kalian sudah bertemu rupanya,"

Suara itu membuat keduanya tersentak. Menghilangkan semua moment sejenak untuk mereka kembali ke masa lalu. Changmin menggosok-gosok rambutnya yang basah sambil berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Dia adalah orang yang kuceritakan kepadamu kemarin, Kim Jaejoong," senyumnya lebar sambil meraih pinggang namja cantik itu. Memeluknya.

Ada perasaan bersalah ketika lengan itu memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dengan mesra. Dan ada tatapan terluka saat melihat moment itu. Semuanya… Tidaklah lagi sama. Waktu terus berjalan. Dia orang yang sama, tapi tidaklah lagi sama.

"Bagaimana Hyung? Sangat cantik bukan?" tanya Changmin lagi.

Yunho tersenyum tipis yang kaku "Di-dia namja?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia namja? Bukankah kau pernah bilang kekasihmu adalah seorang namja dulu sebelum menikah dengan Ahra Nonna?!"

Deg…

Seolah dihantam keduanya seperti terhempas ke masa lalu. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Ia tidak boleh lemah! Tidak! Cukup sekali dia rapuh!

"Changmin ah, duduklah, aku sudah memasak sup," kata Jaejoong tiba-tiba sambil melepaskan lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya itu. berbalik untuk melihat masakannya.

"Ayo Hyung, kita makan sama-sama! Ini pertama kalinya jae hyung memasak untukku. Aku jadi tidak sabar…" dengan riang Changmin menyeret sebuah kursi makan dan duduk di sana.

Makan malam itu berlangsung dengan canggung. Hanya Changmin yang berceloteh riang. Tidak menyadari perubahan atmosfer yang ada. Jaejoong hanya mengaduk-aduk supnya tanpa minat. Sementara Yunho lebih banyak melamun.

Masakan itu juga tidak berubah… Tetap seperti dulu. lezat.

Bunyi ponsel memotong kata-kata Changmin dan menyadarkan Yunjae. Jaejoong segera merogoh kantong jaketnya dan mengeluarkan benda itu.

"Yeoboseo?" sapa Jaejoong setelah ponsel itu menempel di telinganya "Ada apa kau meneleponku Xiah? … Choi Siwon? …. Araseo… Aku akan ke sana!"

"Kau akan pergi?" tanya Changmin dengan tatapan kecewanya saat Jaejoong baru saja menutup ponselnya.

"Eum, aku harus kembali! Lagipula seharian ini aku sudah bersamamu dan aku jadi bosan," Jaejoong tersenyum jahil.

Senyum itu masih sama…

"Baiklah, akan kuantar,"

Namja itu menggeleng "Tidak perlu! Kau lanjutkan saja makanmu, kalau tidak habis kau akan mati!" ancam Jaejoong membuat Changmin tergelak.

"Araseo baby,"

Cup

Jaejoong tersenyum canggung saat Changmin mengecup pipinya. Biasanya ia akan biasa saja, tapi kali ini, ada mata lain yang memandangnya. Dan semuanya terasa berbeda…

"Aku pergi," kata Jaejoong sekali lagi lalu beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan pergi.

Yunho memejamkan matanya sambil menarik nafas pelan-pelan. Semuanya berbeda… Tidak lagi sama…

**.**

'_Boo~ aku sudah kenyang…' mata musang terlihat memelas._

'_Aniyo! Habiskan atau aku tidak akan memasak lagi!'_

'_Tapi aku sudah menghabiskan semangkok besar bulgogi, dua piring Galbi, semangkok Ramyeon, sepiring Pasta, dan tiga mangkok Kimchi…'_

'_Tapi kau belum makan Daebokki, Jjajangmyeon, Nasi Goreng, Steak… pokoknya harus kau habiskan! Aku mau ke toilet, kalau tidak habis kau akan mati!' kata namja itu galak sementara Yunho hanya menghembuskan nafas pasrah._

_**.**_

"Haahhh… Aku jadi tidak bersemangat…"

Yunho tersentak. Tersadar dari lamunannya. "Jadi… kau seorang gay?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah, aku masih tertarik pada gadis,"

Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Lalu?"

"Tapi aku juga tertari kepadanya… Dia… memukau dan misterius…"

"Tadi… kudengar dia menyebut Choi Siwon, siapa?" tanya Yunho pelan-pelan.

Changmin tersenyum kecut "Orang yang sama denganku,"

Yunho mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti.

"Kami sama-sama menyukai Jaejoong,"

"Bukankah dia kekasihmu?"

Namja jakung itu tertawa kecil "Tidak ada yang bisa menjadi kekasih seorang Kim Jaejoong. Dia terlalu tinggi untuk diraih… Dia bersikap baik pada semua namja yang mengejarnya. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa mendapatkan hatinya. Well… dia seorang player,"

Mata musang itu membulat "Mwo?"

.**  
**US**  
**Yunjae**  
**KimYoonHye Vea**  
**.

Musik club itu terdengar menghentak keras. Mengiringi semua yang menari di lantai dance. Yunho menatap sekeliling lalu menuju sebuah bangku di bar dan duduk di sana.

"Vodka please," pintanya pada bartender.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu, kau baru kali ini kemari?" tanya bartender itu sambil meletakkan sebuah gelas kecil dan sebotol Vodka.

"Benar, ini pertama kalinya aku kemari. Kau tau Changmin? Aku sepupunya, dia bilang dia sering kemari,"

"Shim Changmin? Ah tentu saja aku tau, hampir setiap hari ia kesini untuk menemui Hero Hyung,"

"Hero?"

"Pemilik club ini, dia sering dipanggil dengan nama itu. Nama aslinya adalah Kim Jaejoong,"

Yunho menuang vodka ke dalam gelasnya. Ternyata benar yang dibilang Changmin. Dia pemilik mirotic club.

"Aku Jung Yunho, dan kau?"

"Kim Junsu. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Xiah. Ngomong-ngomong dimana Changmin ssi? Tidak ikut bersamamu?"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus diurusnya," jawab Yunho lalu meneguk vodkanya "Lalu… dimana pemilik club ini?"

Xiah tertawa kecil "Wae? Kau penasaran dengannya? Apa saja yang diceritakan Changmin kepadamu?"

"Dia seorang player, benarkah?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu…" saut Xiah acuh sambil melayani pesanan orang lain yang kebetulan duduk di dekat Yunho.

"Kau tau dimana dia sekarang?"

"Kau tertarik padanya? Tapi kuingatkan saja, jangan terlalu berharap karena kau orang yang kesekian tertarik kepadanya. Lihat arah jam tiga,"

Yunho menoleh pada arah yang dimaksud Xiah. Disana ada beberapa meja dengan sofa yang mengelilinginya. Namja itu menyipitkan mata musangnya, mencari fokus. Setelah menemukan sosok yang dicarinya, jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak. Sakit itu menghujam tepat di ulu hatinya. Dia tidak lagi sama…

Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia melihat bagaimana sosok itu memejamkan matanya menerima sentuhan lembut dibibirnya dari seorang namja berwajah casanova. Yunho mencengkeram gelas yang digenggamnya.

"Yunho ssi, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Xiah dengan cemas.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Yunho turun dari bangkunya lalu berjalan cepat menuju object itu. Tidak ada yang menyadarinya hingga saat tangan itu menarik kasar Jaejoong dan memukul namja casanova itu tepat di rahangnya.

"Yoochun ssi!" pekik Jaejoong menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

Nafas Yunho berderu keras. Emosinya memuncak. Rahangnya mengeras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak jaejoong sambil mendorong Yunho.

Yunho menatap tajam namja cantik itu. Tangannya terkepal. Tanpa kata, ditariknya tangan itu, menyeretnya pergi keluar dari club itu.

"YAA lepaskan aku!" teriak Jaejoong sambil meronta dalam cekalan Yunho. Ia tidak pernah merasakan kuatnya cengkeraman tangan yunho seperti ini sebelumnya.

BRUUUK…

Tubuh itu terhempas ke dinding di sebuah gang sempit yang buntu.

"Apa yang ka_mmffhh…"

Mata does itu terbelak ketika bibir hati itu dengan lancang menekan bibir kasarnya. Tangannya berusaha mendorong tubuh Yunho yang menjauh. Namja itu memegang wajahnya dengan kuat dan melumat bibirnya kasar.

Air mata jaejoong mengambang. Tidak. Dia tidak boleh menangis. Apapun yang terjadi dia tidak boleh menangis. Dengan mati-matian menahan sesak di dadanya, Jaejoong mengumpulkan kekuatannya dan mendorong Yunho dengan kuat.

PLAK

Satu tamparan itu berhasil mendarat di pipi Yunho. Mata does itu menatap dengan pandangan terluka dan kecewa.

Yunho mendecih pelan "Dengan namja itu kau menikmatinya kenapa tidak denganku? Bukankah kau seorang player?"

PLAK

Tamparan itu kembali mendarat di pipi Yunho. Kali ini air mata Jaejoong jatuh tanpa bisa dicegahnya. Satu kalimat dari Yunho itu seakan menancap tepat di lukanya yang masih basah. Membuatnya semakin sakit.

"Memang aku seorang player! Bukankah itu aku di matamu? Apa kau baru tau saat ini?" sesak itu mencengkeram paru-parunya, membuatnya sulit bernafas.

"Jangan temui Changmin lagi!"

Langkah Jaejoong yang baru saja akan meninggalkan tempat itu terhenti. "Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Tentu saja karena aku saudaranya. Aku tidak ingin dia disakiti oleh player sepertimu,"

Luka itu berdenyut perih.

"Kenapa aku harus menyakitinya?!" teriak jaejoong sambil berbalik "Dia bahkan sudah tau kalau aku seorang player! Dia tau siapa aku! dan dia tetap menghormatiku meskipun aku seorang player! Dia mengenalku Jung Yunho!"

"DIA TIDAK TAU APA-APA TENTANGMU!" balas Yunho berteriak.

"LALU APA YANG KAU TAU TENTANGKU?" nafas namja cantik itu memburu.

Yunho terdiam, ditatapnya Jaejoong tepat di manik mata "Yang kutau… Kau bukan seorang player!"

BOUUUGH…

Tonjokan itu mengenai rahang Yunho "KAU YANG MEMBUATKU SEPERTI INI PUAS?!"

Yunho menatap terkejut.

"Bukan aku yang pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya dengan selembar cek setelah apa yang sudah dilalui…" kalimat itu lirih penuh luka "Bukankah kau yang membuatnya seperti ini? Kau bilang aku bukan seorang player, tapi kau menukar semuanya dengan uang- Semua hari yang kita lalui, semua kenangan yang kita miliki, semua waktu, semua cinta, sudah kau tukar dengan uang Jung Yunho. Sekarang aku hanya punya uangmu. Bukankah itu artinya aku seorang Player?"

Yunho membeku ditempatnya. Sekarang ia sadar, seberapa dalam luka yang sudah dibuatnya. Seandainya saja saat itu ia jujur. Seandainya saja saat itu ia tidak memutuskan sepihak. Tapi bukankah saat ini semuanya sudah terlambat? Semuanya sudah tidak ada artinya lagi. bahkan ia tidak tau balasan apa yang tepat semua kesalahannya.

Namja cantik itu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang tidak bergeming di tempatnya. Semuanya sudah berbeda… sangat berbeda…

.**  
**US**  
**Yunjae**  
**KimYoonHye Vea  
to be continue**  
**.  
ya, ya aku tau ini pendek. Dan seperti biasa aku nggak suka ngetik panjang-panjang, well itu bisa membuatku bosan. Dan kalau aku sudah bosan bisa berhari-hari baliknya. Jadi daripada stuck, mending pendek aja dulu. Okeh?!  
Untuk yang minta start with kiss, ff itu udah tamat sayang. Ada kata 'FIN' di akhirnya, jadi memang Cuma 4 chapter.  
Dan untuk semua readers, please jangan minta maaf kalau nggak sempet ripiu atau nggak ripiu. Aku nggak pernah maksa. Kalau itu membebani kalian lebih baik nggak usah ripiu. Kalau kalian minta maaf aku ngerasa jahat banget. Ripiu itu bukan kewajiban, bukan dosa juga kalau dilanggar. Itu hak masing-masing. Udah baca tulisan sampahku aja aku sudah seneng banget. Semua readers sama buatku. Karena tanpa kalian, aku bukan apa-apa  
Last, terima kasih banyak buat semua yang udah baca, see you next time, sayonara ^^


	3. Chapter 3

US**  
**Yunjae**  
**karena ini dunia mereka. yang lain Cuma numpang!**  
**KimYoonHye Vea

.

Chapter 3

**.  
.**

_Mata does itu terbuka pelan. tubuh polosnya menggeliat di bawah selimut putih itu. Ia melihat sosok manly kekasihnya sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidur dalam keadaan topless sambil menghisap sebatang rokok. Namja cantik itu mengerutkan keningnya. Dengan tertatih, ia bangun dari tidurnya. Tubuhnya terasa pegal karena permainan panasnya tadi malam._

"_Ada apa?" bisiknya sambil mengalungkan lengannya dari belakang pada tubuh namja bermata musang itu "Kenapa tiba-tiba merokok?"_

_Hidup hampir lima tahun bersama namja bermata musang itu membuat Jaejoong mengenal semua kebiasaannya. Mereka bertemu di universitas yang itu, Jaejoong sudah semester dua dan yunho baru semester awal. Mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih tidak lama setelah mereka bertemu. Jaejoong tau kebiasaan Yunho yang hanya merokok saat stress._

"_Aku minta maaf…" jawab namja itu tanpa bergeming dari tempatnya._

"_Yunho ah… Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?" tanya Jaejoong sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Yunho, memberikan satu kecupan disana._

"_Aku akan pergi ke Amerika, Eomma yang memintanya,"_

_Jaejoong terdiam. "Berapa lama?" tanyanya kemudian._

_Yunho menghisap rokoknya dalam lalu menghembuskannya "Mungkin aku tidak akan pernah kembali,"_

_Deg…_

_Pelukan itu perlahan merenggang. Jaejoong menarik tangannya perlahan sambil mencoba memproses kata-kata Yunho. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sangat takut. Sangat takut hingga tidak berani bertanya apapun._

"_Aku sudah punya calon istri,"_

_God…_

"_Dan akan menikah di sana,"_

_Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong tertawa "Yunho ah, ini bukan bulan april, tipuanmu tidak berlaku,"_

_Yunho beranjak dari duduknya, memungut kemejanya yang tergeletak di lantai "Apa aku terlihat berbohong?"_

_Jaejoong terdiam lagi "Jangan katakan apapun…" pintanya pelan._

"_Aku tidak main-main Jae,"_

"_Hentikan!" bentak Jaejoong._

"_Kuberi kau cek seratus juta won untuk melanjutkan sekolah vokalmu, terserah kau ingin pergi keluar negeri atau tetap di Korea. Yang jelas, tolong jangan mencariku atau menghubungiku lagi. anggap kita tidak pernah kenal!"_

_Jaejoong membatu di tempatnya. Ia hanya bisa menatap Yunho yang berjalan pergi dari apartementnya. Air matanya jatuh. Ia tidak pernah menyangka… hingga beberapa menit yang lalu pun ia tidak pernah menyangka._

_Mengapa begitu mudah kata-kata itu keluar dari bibirnya? Setelah semua yang mereka lalui, setelah semua yang mereka lewati… Dan sekarang, Yunho menukar semuanya dengan uang?_

_Sakit… Dada Jaejoong terasa sakit. Ia merasa menjadi orang terendah yang pernah ada. Merasa menjadi orang terbodoh yang pernah ada. Ia sudah meninggalkan keluarganya saat memutuskan untuk hidup bersama Yunho. Menentang pendapat Appanya dan membuat Eommanya menangis. Dan sekarang, laki-laki yang sudah diperjuangkannya meninggalkan dirinya bersama selembar cek untuk semua yang sudah terjadi. Membuat Jaejoong terlihat seperti… seorang pelacur._

_Apa seperti itu Jaejoong di mata Yunho? Ia bahkan mencintai Yunho dengan hatinya bukan karena uang. Lalu kenapa…? Jaejoong merasa sesak. Tangannya mencengkeram selimut putih itu. pandangannya terlihat kosong. Ini semua terlalu tiba-tiba. Dan ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa._

**.**

**.**

PRAAAANGGG…  
Gelas itu membentur lantai dengan keras hingga pecah berkeping-keping. Jaejoong menatapnya nanar. Ia merasa seperti gelas itu kini. Ia tidak pernah bisa melupakan kejadian saat itu. Saat dimana Yunho meninggalkannya seperti seorang pelacur. Semuanya terlalu menyakitkan. Dan sekarang, dia kembali. Kembali seolah semua itu bukan salahnya.

"BRENGSEK KAU JUNG YUNHO!"

PRAAANG  
pecahan gelas itu terdengar lagi. Jaejoong meremas rambutnya sambil mengeram lirih dalam gelap ruang living roomnya. Rasa sakit itu tidak berubah… Meskipun sering kali dicobanya untuk berdamai. Tapi tetap tidak bisa. Terlalu banyak kenangan yang mereka buat dan semua itu menjadi duri untuknya. Duri yang menusuk dan melukai dengan selembar cek. Tragis!

.**  
**US**  
**Yunjae**  
**KimYoonHye Vea**  
**.

_"Aku tidak bisa Eomma!"_

"_Kau harus Yunho! Ikutlah aku ke Amerika! Appamu mengalami koma saat ini karena penyakit jantungnya! Kau satu-satunya putra keluarga Jung, tidak mungkin aku menyerahkan semua ini pada Changmin, dia masih kuliah di sanaYunho ah…"_

"_Tapi aku tidak mau menikah Eomma… Aku sudah punya kekasih!"_

"_Maksudmu namja itu eoh?Apa kau sudah gila berhubungan dengan seorang pria? Berikan dia cek seratus juta won, aku yakin dia akan melepaskanmu!"_

"_HENTIKAN! DIA BUKAN PELACUREOMMA!"_

"_Bukan atau tidak kau harus meninggalkannya! Perusahaan dalam keadaan gawat dan satu-satunya cara adalah menerima tawaran dari keluarga Go untuk menggabungkan perusahaan. Dan untuk itu, kau harus menikah dengan putrinya!"_

"_Aku akan mencari cara tanpa menikah,"_

"_Percuma Yunho ah… Kau tidak lihat bagaimana usaha Appamu? Dia mencari cara sebisa yang dia mampu agar kau tidak perlu ikut terlibat dalam masalah ini dan tetap fokus mengurus cabang di Korea. Tapi kesehatannya malah semakin buruk! Eomma mohon Yunho ah… Menikahlah dengan Go Ahra, dan selamatkanlah perusahaan kita di Amerika. Sementara biarkan Lee Ajhusi yang mengurus cabang di Korea hingga Changmin lulus dari kuliahnya. Dia yang akan mengambil alih nanti,"_

"_Tapi Eomma_"_

"_Untuk keluarga Yunho ah… Apa kau tega kepada ribuan orang yang sudah bekerja keras di perusahaan?"_

**.**

**.**

Yunho memeluk lututnya semakin erat. Air mata itu bergulir dalam diam, dalam gelap. Sesak, ia merasa terhimpit walaupun ruang kamar itu luas. Tatapan itu… Tatapan luka dari Jaejoong seolah melumpuhkan semua sistem sarafnya. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

"Hyung kau ada di dalam?" terdengar teriakan Changmin dari luar kamar.

Yunho tidak menjawab. Bibirnya terlalu kaku untuk bergerak. Ini kedua kalinya ia menangis. pertama saat ia baru saja tiba di Amerika, dan kedua saat ini. Dan semua air mata itu hanya untuk Jaejoong.

"Hyung?" terdengar suara Changmin lagi disertai pintu yang berderit terbuka pelan. Namja jakung itu menyesuaikan pandangannya dalam gelap dan terkejut mendapati kondisi Yunho.

"Hyung kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Changmin cemas sambil menghampiri Yunho.

"Aku mencintainya Changmin ah…" satu kalimat yang mengutarakan semua hal yang ingin diungkapkannya. Satu kalimat yang diucapkan dengan kesungguhan hatinya. Satu kalimat yang tidak akan pernah hilang maknanya "Aku mencintainya…"

Changmin meraih Yunho lalu memeluknya. Ia tau bagaimana perasaan Yunho. Ia juga tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Yunho memiliki kekasih yang sangat dicintainya. Dan dia adalah seorang namja. Meskipun Changmin tidak tau siapa orang itu, tapi ia tau Yunho sangat mencintainya. Dan hyungnya itu harus menikah dengan seorang gadis yang sama sekali tidak di cintainya.

Changmin tau dua tahun pernikahan Yunho dan Ahra sama sekali tidak ada kebahagiaan. Ahra memang selalu menunggu Yunho untuk belajar mencintainya. Tapi semua itu ada batasnya. Dan penantiannya habis setelah gadis itu bertemu lagi dengan cinta pertamanya. Kemudian mereka sepakat untuk bercerai karena tidak ada alasan lagi untuk mereka bersama. Perusahaan sudah sudah dalam kondisi stabil. Hingga saat ini, walaupun Yunho dan Ahra sudah bercerai, perusahaan tetap bekerja sama. Appa Yunho sudah meninggal setelah setengah tahun mengalami koma dan Eomma Yunho tidak dapat menghalangi Yunho lagi. Orang tua Ahra juga begitu, mereka mengerti bahwa keduanya tidak bahagia bila bersama.

Sekarang setelah semua membaik, Yunho memutuskan untuk pulang ke Korea, mencari belahan jiwanya. Nafasnya… Dan Changmin sangat mendukung hal itu. Ia kasihan melihat Yunho yang bertahun-tahun memendam perasaannya. Mengesampingkan cintanya untuk semua orang. Sekarang sudah saatnya Yunho mendapatkan kembali apa yang telah dilepasnya.

"Aku mencintainya…" kalimat itu terus keluar dari bibir Yunho.

Changmin menepuk punggung laki-laki itu lembut "Kau akan segera menemukannya Hyung, jangan khawatir…" bisiknya.

Yunho tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia sudah menemukannya, menemukan laki-laki itu. Tapi semuanya sudah berbeda. Kim Jaejoong, sangat membencinya dan Shim Changmin sangat menyukai Kim Jaejoong. Sekarang, apa yang harus dilakukannya?

.**  
**US**  
**Yunjae**  
**KimYoonHye Vea**  
**.

"Kau menjadi pendiam akhir-akhir ini Hyung,"

Jaejoong tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Bahkan untuk menatap Changmin. Pandangannya menatap jauh menerawang dari jendela kaca mobil.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?"

"Changmin ah…" panggilnya pelan "Apa aku seorang player?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Changmin terdiam. Tanpa banyak bicara, dibawanya Jaejoong ke sebuah tempat.

"Kenapa kita kemari?" tanya Jaejoong sambil melihat orang yang berlalu-lalang di depannya.

"Saat aku merasa ragu dengan diriku sendiri, aku akan menyendiri di sini," jawab Changmin.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya "Menyendiri? Di stasiun? Tapi disini sangat ramai,"

"Benar… Memang terlihat ramai. Dan berada ditengah keramaian, membuatku merasa sendiri… Tidak ada yang perduli padaku Hyung, orang-orang itu sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing, dan aku melihat bahwa tidak ada bedanya tempat ini penuh orang ataupun kosong… Aku tetap sendirian…"

Jaejoong tercenung. Ia menatap lagi sekitarnya dan changmin benar. Tempat itu terasa kosong…

"Tadi kau bertanya, apakah kau seorang player? Bagiku kau bukan…" jawab Changmin tenang "Aku sering melihatmu dengan tatapan dingin dan kosong. Dan aku tau, dirimu yang sekarang bukan dirimu yang sebenarnya,"

Jaejoong tercekat mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin menangis. dadanya terasa sesak. Namja cantik itu membungkuk dalam duduknya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam kedua lengan yang bertumpu lututnya. Terisak.  
Sraaak…  
Changmin menyampirkan kemeja putihnya ke atas kepala dan punggung Jaejoong. Menyembunyikan namja itu dari pandangan orang-orang.

"Kau bilang laki-laki tidak menangis dengan air mata, tapi di dalam hati. Jika hati sudah tidak dapat menahannya, tidak ada salahnya untuk mengeluarkan air mata Hyung," kata Changmin lembut.

Kenapa? Orang lain saja dapat melihat siapa dirinya. Lalu kenapa dia tidak? Kenapa?  
untuk pertama kalinya, Jaejoong memperlihatkan betapa rapuhnya ia…

.**  
**US**  
**Yunjae**  
**KimYoonHye Vea  
To be continue...**  
**.


	4. Chapter 4

US**  
**Yunjae**  
**karena ini dunia mereka. yang lain Cuma numpang!**  
**KimYoonHye Vea

.

Chapter 4

**.  
.**

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Changmin.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan sambil menatap mangkok ice creamnya. "Changmin ah, kau yakin sepupumu itu tidak ada di sini?" tanya namja cantik itu cemas. Menatap sekeliling ruang makan di rumah Changmin itu.

"Dia bilang tadi pagi akan keluar. Kenapa?"

"Aniyo… Aku hanya tidak ingin dia melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini…"

Changmin menyipitkan matanya "Kau menyukainya?"

Jaejoong tersentak "Mwo? Bu-bukan begitu…"

Changmin tertawa kecil. Namja itu memajukan sedikit tubuhnya ke tengah meja makan "Kalaupun kau menyukainya, aku bisa apa?"

"Changmin ah…" Jaejoong menatap tidak enak pada namja di depannya itu.

"Jangan khawatir. Menjadi orang yang kau butuhkan saja aku sudah senang. Itu artinya kau lebih percaya kepadaku daripada puluhan orang-orang yang mengejarmu," namja jakung itu tertawa kecil sambil menarik kembali tubuhnya.

"Gomawo…" ucap Jaejoong tulus.

"Kau tau, saat melihatmu menangis tadi… Aku seperti melihat Yunho Hyung,"

Lagi. Namja cantik itu tersetak. Mata doesnya melihat Changmin yang tengah memakan ice creamnya tenang. "Yunho?" tanyanya tercekat.

Changmin mengangguk, masih sambil memakan ice creamnya "Kau tau, aku sangat kasihan kepadanya,"

"Wa-waeyo?" tanya jaejoong pelan sambil menunduk. Memakan ice creamnya lambat-lambat.

"Dia pernah memiliki seorang kekasih. Namja. Kau tau, dia amat sangat mencintai laki-laki itu,"

Tangan Jaejoong bergetar mendengarnya. Dadanya terasa sesak. Ia terus menunduk tidak berani menatap changmin.

"Tapi karena keadaan keluarganya, dia terpaksa harus berpisah dari namja itu. saat itu aku masih kuliah di Amerika. Perusahaannya mengalami krisis karena salah satu pegawai, memanipulasi dan menjual saham ke orang lain. Appa Yunho terus memikirkan hal itu hingga penyakit jantungnya kambuh dan ia koma. Terpaksa, Jung Ajhuma meminta Yunho hyung untuk menikah dengan putri keluarga Go demi menyelamatkan perusahaan dan ratusan orang yang bekerja di sana. Dia tidak punya pilihan,"

Jaejoong terdiam mendengarnya. Jadi karena hal itu Yunho meninggalkannya? Benarkah?

"La-lu?" tanya Jaejoong pelan.

"Well, akhirnya Yunho Hyung menikah dengan Go Ahra. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak bahagia. Ia masih amat sangat mencintai kekasihnya. Dan dua tahun pernikahan mereka, Go Ahra menyerah. Selama ini ia menunggu Yunho Hyung untuk mencintainya, hingga akhirnya gadis itu bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya dan kemudian ia meminta cerai pada Yunho Hyung.

Jung Ajhusi sudah meninggal. Perusahaan juga sudah stabil. Jadi Jung Ajhuma tidak punya alasan untuk melarang Yunho Hyung dan Ahra bercerai. Dan setelah memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja di sana, Yunho Hyung memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea. Mencari kekasihnya. Aku sangat kagum kepadanya. Melihat kondisinya beberapa tahun ini membuatku sangat kasihan kepadanya. Ia seperti robot Hyung. Tidak seperti manusia normal lainnya. Yang dilakukannya hanya bekerja, makan, dan tidur. Seperti seseorang yang kehilangan aku tau, itu semua karena ia tetap mencintai namja itu hingga kini_"

"Cukup changmin ah,"

Kedua orang itu tersentak dan langsung menoleh ke arah pintu. Jaejoong mencengkeram ujung jaketnya melihat Yunho yang tengah berdiri bersandar di ambangnya sambil melipat tangan di dada.

Tiba-tiba saja mata Jaejoong terasa panas. Tidak, ia tidak boleh menangis sekarang. Mata coklat hangat yang kini menatapnya sendu itu, benar-benar dirindukannya.

"Seharusnya dia mendengarnya sendiri dari mulutku. Betapa aku mencintainya…"

Changmin mengerutkan keningnya bingung "Mwo?"

SRAAAK…

Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong berdiri dengan cepat hingga membuat kursi yang didudukinya berderit keras. Namja cantik itu berjalan cepat ke arah Yunho. Mencengkeram kemeja Yunho, menarik laki-laki itu lalu memberikan satu tonjokan di pipinya.

BOUUGH…

"HYUNG!" teriak Changmin shock.

Air mata jaejoong jatuh. Namja itu mengusap wajah cantiknya dengan kasar. Changmin yang ingin menghentikan hal itu terpaku saat melihat kondisi Jaejoong.

"Kau bilang kau masih mencintaiku setelah semua yang kau lakukan kepadaku?" desis Jaejoong dengan mata yang sudah basah. Dicengkeramnya kembali kemeja Yunho lalu mendorong laki-laki itu ke dinding dengan keras.

"KENAPA?" teriak Jaejoong penuh emosi.

"Mianhae…" lirih Yunho sambil menatap sendu sosok di depannya itu. Air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Aku membencimu Jung Yunho!" Jaejoong memukul-mukul dada laki-laki itu "Aku membencimu yang berbohong kepadaku! Aku membencimu yang tidak jujur! Aku membencimu yang memutuskan semuanya sendiri! Aku membencimu yang meninggalkanku! Aku membencimu yang membuatku merasa bodoh! Aku membencimu yang membuatku merasa sebagai player! Aku membencimu yang menukar semuanya dengan selembar cek! Terlalu banyak hal yang membuatku membencimu! KAU BRENGSEK!"

BOUUGH…

Lagi, pukulan itu mengenai rahang kirinya, membuat Yunho jatuh tersungkur di lantai sementara Jaejoong sudah berlari pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Jadi… orang itu adalah Jae Hyung?" tanya Changmin retoris.

Yunho mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya dengan diam. Yang dibutuhkannya saat ini adalah sendiri. Kata-kata Jaejoong cukup menusuk hatinya.

"apa maksudnya dengan '_Kau menukar semuanya dengan selembar cek'_? Bisa kau jelaskan kepadaku?"

**.**

**.**

BOUUGH…

Yunho mengeryit menahan perih sudut bibirnya yang robek. Bahkan hatinya kini jauh lebih perih. Laki-laki itu memejamkan mata, meredam sesak yang memenuhi rongga dadanya.

"Itu untuk kebodohanmu Hyung!"Changmin menatapnya prihatin "Bukankah kau mencintainya? Seharusnya kau lebih mengenalnya. Kenapa kau berikan cek itu padanya?!"

"Aku hanya ingin dia hidup dengan baik Changmin ah… Aku tau selama ini dia ingin sekolah vokal, mungkin saja uang yang diberikan Eomma bisa digunakannya dengan baik. Selama ini dia selalu bergantung padaku. Sosoknya yang manja padaku, membuatku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja,aku khawatir…"

"Tapi kau salah bukan? Bukan menjadi seorang penyanyi seperti yang ia inginkan. Bukan juga hidup dengan baik seperti yang kau harapkan. Selembar cek itu mengubah semuanya. Mengubah pandangannya, juga jalan hidupnya. Seharusnya kau memahami keadaan kalian. Karena ini bukan hanya tentangmu, tapi juga tentangnya. Tentang kalian!"

"Aku menyesal Changmin ah…"

"Kau tau? Terkadang, aku melihat ruang kosong dalam pandangannya. Sedetik kemudian bisa berubah menjadi sangat dingin. Dia terluka Hyung. Dan yang bisa menyembuhkannya mungkin hanya dirimu. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa ia tidak ingin takluk dengan laki-laki manapun. Karena dia tidak ingin tersakiti lagi. Dan kurasa, karena hatinya masih menjadi milikmu sepenuhnya,"

"Aku akan menebus semuanya meskipun tidak akan pernah bisa setimpal. Aku akan memulainya lagi. Membuatnya jatuh cinta kepadaku seperti dulu saat kita pertama kali bertemu. Karena dia nafasku… Dia hidupku…"

"Dan jangan harap aku akan pergi ke Amerika untuk menggantikanmu sebelum melihatnya tersenyum lagi. Benar-benar tersenyum, bukan pura-pura seperti selama ini! Berjuanglah!"

"Mianhae…"

"Jangan katakan itu kepadaku! Jja, kemarilah, kuobati lukamu!"

.**  
**US**  
**Yunjae**  
**KimYoonHye Vea**  
**.

Nafas Jaejoong berderu. Ia tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa sampai di tempat ini. Yang dirasakannya hanyalah sesak. Sesak hingga sulit bernafas. Mata does itu menatap lekat bangunan besar di hadapannya. Ia tidak ingin tapi kakinya melangkah begitu saja masuk ke gedung apartement itu. Ia tidak tau mengapa otaknya berhenti berfungsi saat ini.

Ia menatap pintu dengan nomor yang masih sama itu. Apartement lamanya. Tempat yang penuh dengan masa lalunya. Tempat yang hingga kini tidak mampu untuk dijualnya seperti Yunho menjual cintanya. Perlahan, ia menekan kode sandi lalu membuka pintu itu pelan.

Semua kenangan itu berputar kembali seperti sebuah film saat mata indahnya menatap dalam apartement itu. Kakinya melangkah perlahan masuk lebih dalam. Semuanya terlihat jelas. SaatJaejoong memasak untuk Yunho di sana, saat mereka makan bersama, saat Yunho berteriak karena melupakan handuknya saat mandi, saat mereka bercanda sambil melihat televisi, saat ia mengganggu Yunho yang sedang bekerja, juga saat mereka saling larut dalam hubungan intim yang menyatukan jiwa. Dan… saat itu juga. Saat Yunho mengatakan akan pergi. Saat Yunho memberikan selembar cek padanya.

Jaejoong mencengkeram dadanya kuat. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas dirinya ada di sana, duduk di tempat tidur itu, terpaku saat Yunho berjalan meninggalkannya. Ia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana ia menangis saat itu, merasa telah dibuang. Merasa tidak ada artinya. Kemudian ia menatap meja di samping sebuah sofa melangkah pelan ke arah sana.

Selembar cek itu masih tetap ada di sana. Tertutup oleh debu. Sama sekali tidak tersentuh. Air mata Jaejoong jatuh. Laki-laki itu merasa kakinya lumpuh begitu saja. Ia ambruk.  
Kenapa ia tidak bisa kuat setelah sekian lama mencoba melupakan? Kenapa ia masih saja rapuh bila berhadapan dengan masa lalunya? Dan mengapa ia tidak bisa terlepas dari kenangannya bersama Yunho? Kenapa?

.**  
**US**  
**Yunjae**  
**KimYoonHye Vea**  
**.

"Ah Hyung, kau baru datang?" sapa Junsu begitu melihat Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan.

"Tadi Seungri ssi, Siwon ssi, dan Yoochun ssi mencarimu. Tapi kubilang kau tidak kemari hari ini,"

"Kalau mereka mencari lagi bilang aku belumdatang,"

Junsu mengangguk lalu kembali bekerja sementara Jaejoong berjalan menuju ruangannya. Ia suka ada di sana saat malam, karena ia bisa melihat pemandangan kota dari tempatnya di lantai sebelas. Benar, Mirotic Club terletak di lantai sebelas gedung itu. Lantai tertinggi sementara di bawahnya, mereka menggunakannya untuk tempat karaoke, bioskop dan lainnya.

Jaejoong menghela nafas pelan sebelum membuka pintu ruangannya. Tapi saat ia membuka pintu itu, jantungnya malah seakan terhenti. Tubuhnya terasa kaku. Sebuah vas dengan bunga lili itu terletak manis di atas mejanya.

"Hyung ada apa?" tanya Junsu tiba-tiba sambil membawa segelas coklat panas untuk Jaejoong.

"Siapa yang meletakkan itu di sana?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bunga lili itu.

"Ah itu aku yang meletakkannya," jawab Junsu sambil masuk ke dalam, meletakkan gelas coklat panas yang di bawanya di atas meja, di samping bunga itu. "Tadi ada yang mengirimnya untukmu, tapi tidak ada nama pengirimnya. Jadi kuletakkan saja di sini, apa ada masalah?" Junsu memutar badannya menatap Jaejoong.

Laki-laki itu hanya menggeleng lemah "Gomawo Su-ie,"

"Baiklah, aku kembali dulu."

Jaejoong masih tercenung menatap bunga bergerak pelan menghampirinya. Ia melihat sebuah kartu dengan benang emas yang jadi pengikatnya pada batang bunga itu. Diambilnya kartu itu lalu di bacanya.

'_aku tanpamu…'_

Tubuh jaejoong bergetar. Ia tau jelas apa maksud kalimat itu.

**.**

'_Aku tidak mengerti kenapa orang-orang senang memberikan bunga mawar kepada kekasihnya,' Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya saat melihat televisi yang menayangkan drama._

'_wae? Bukankah mawar itu tanda cinta?'Yunho mengerutkan kening bingung._

'_Tapi aku tidak suka. Aku lebih suka lily,'_

'_Kenapa? Bukankah lily simbol untuk berduka?'_

'_Karena saat seseorang itu memberikan bunga lily kepada kekasihnya, artinya orang itu sangat membutuhkannya. Seolah ia hidup seperti bunga lily bila tanpa kekasihnya. Tanpa kehidupan…"_

'_Kau benar. Aku tanpamu, akan seperti bunga lily itu…'_

'_Kalau begitu, teruslah berada disisiku,'_

_**.**_

Jaejoong meremas kertas itu pelan. matanya memanas "Lalu bagaimana denganku? Apa kau tidak memikirkan hal itu saat meninggalkanku dulu? Tanpa kehidupan…' lirihnya dengan suara bergetar.

.**  
**US**  
**Yunjae**  
**KimYoonHye Vea  
to be continue**  
**.


	5. Chapter 5

**US  
Yunjae  
karena ini dunia mereka, yang lain Cuma numpang!  
KimYoonHye Vea**

.  
Chapter 5

.

Ruangan itu masih sama, masih seperti dulu. Bahkan pasword apartement itupun masih sama. mungkin hanya debu yang tampak lebih tebal dari sebelumnya. Tapi di tempat inilah ia membuat perubahan itu. Ditempat inilah dia mengubah semuanya.

Yunho berjalan pelan menghampiri meja itu. Tempat dimana ia menggoreskan luka pada hati kekasihnya. Matanya menatap sendu selembar kertas itu. Kertas yang masih sama, dengan tulisan yang masih sama pula. Yang tertutup debu tipis. Selembar cek itu masih ada di sana. Tidak tersentuh sedikitpun.

"Aku akan memulainya lagi dari awal Boo…" lirih laki-laki itu.

Dan beberapa jam kemudian, apartement itu menjadi bersih. Bebas dari debu. Yunho mengatur semua barang-barangnya di sana. Di tempat seharusnya ia berada sejak dulu.

"Jadi ini apartement kalian dulu?" tanya Changmin sambil menatap sekeliling.

"Ya…" jawab Yunho pelan.

Namja jakung itu menghampiri Yunho yang sedang memasukkan semua pakaian ke lemari, ia duduk di tepi ranjang "Yakinlah Hyung, kalau kau ragu, semuanya akan menjadi sia-sia."

"Aku tau Changmin ah…"

"Ingat, aku masih belum memaafkanmu!"

**.  
US  
Yunjae  
KimYoonHye Vea  
.**

Jaejoong sedang melamun di ruang kerjanya. Hari ini hujan deras. Dan ia benci. Karena hujan mengingatkannya pada Yunho, karena hujan mengingatkannya pada pertemuan pertama mereka. dan karena hujan, mengingatkannya pada Yunho yang meninggalkannya. Namja cantik itu mendesah pelan sambil memalingkan wajah. Ia menatap sebuah foto yang terletak di meja sudut. Fotonya bersama dengan Hyun Jong Ajhusi dan karyawan lainnya.

Ia tidak tau harus berterima kasih dengan apa pada pria itu. Saat dalam keterpurukannya, pria itu memberinya sesuatu yang berharga. Benar. Mirotic club ini adalah milik Hyun Jong Ajhusi pada awalnya. Jaejoong yang saat itu sedang hancur, mengalihkan pikirannya dengan bekerja. Ia terus bekerja tanpa henti hingga menarik perhatian Hyun Jong Ajhusi pemilik club tempatnya bekerja ini.

Pria itu sangat mengerti dengan keadaan Jaejoong hingga saat ia meninggal, ia memberikan seluruh warisannya untuk namja cantik itu. Karena ia sebatang kara, anak dan istrinya sudah meninggal dalam kecelakaan.

'_Jongie ah… Ingatlah, setiap benci yang kau miliki, disana akan tersimpan sebuah penyesalan dan keinginan untuk memaafkan. Jika kau mengikuti hatimu untuk memaafkan, saat itulah kau akan menemukan damai.'_

Jaejoong tersentak. Kata-kata terakhir Hyun Jong Ajhusi itu, seolah sedang mengingatkannya. Dadanya berdenyut sakit.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu diketuk.

"TUAN?" panggil seseorang disertai suara pintu yang terbuka.

"Ya Taemin ah?"

"Ada yang mencarimu di luar. Dia memaksa untuk bertemu denganmu,"

Jaejoong mengeryitkan keningnya "Apa junsu sudah menemuinya?"

"Junsu Hyung hari ini masuk malam hari,"

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya sambil beranjak dari kursi tempatnya duduk. Pasti orang itu salah satu dari laki-laki yang mengejarnya. Mereka memang tidak mudah menyerah sebelum Jaejoong sendiri yang menyuruhnya pergi.

"Dimana dia?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap sekeliling ruang club itu.

"Ah, itu di sana, yang pakaiannya basah kuyup,"

Deg…

Tubuh Jaejoong terasa beku. Namja bermata musang itu perlahan berjalan menuju padanya.

"Aku kehujanan, bisakah kau meminjamiku kamar mandi dan sesuatu untukku berganti?" pintanya dengan tatapan sendu.

'_Aku kehujanan, bisakah kau memberiku sedikit tempat untuk berteduh?'_

Ingatan Jaejoong berputar cepat ke belakang. Saat dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu. Di sebuah halte bus, saat hujan.

'_Kau bisa memakai sapu tanganku untuk membersihkan wajahmu yang basah,'_

Bibir jaejoong bergetar. Perasaannya bergejolak "Kau… Kau bisa memakai kamar mandi di ruanganku…" jawabnya teramat pelan.

'_aku jung yunho, kau?'_

'_kim jaejoong,'_

'_jongie ah, gomawo…'_

Bibir hati itu tersenyum "Jongie ah, gomawo…"

"Taemin ah, antar dia ke ruanganku dan ambilkan pakaian di lemari. Aku harus pergi!" kata Jaejoong cepat kemudian segera berlalu. Meninggalkan Yunho dalam keterdiaman.

Jaejoong mencengkeram erat stir mobilnya. Apa maksud Jung Yunho? Kenapa ia melakukan hal itu? kenapa ia melakukan hal seperti dulu? Seperti saat mereka pertama bertemu. Jaejoong seolah-oleh kembali lagi dari awal.

Malam itu, untuk pertama kali sejak perpisahannya dengan Jaejoong, Yunho dapat memejamkan mata dengan pulas sambil memakai pakaian Jaejoong yang dipinjamkan di club. Aroma Jaejoong yang melekat di baju itu tidak berubah, membuatnya merasa tenang.

**.  
US  
Yunjae  
KimYoonHye Vea  
.**

"Changmin ah… Kau tidak ingin bertanya?" tanya Jaejoong ragu sambil menatap lurus.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Namja cantik itu menoleh "YAA, kenapa kau selalu bertanya itu?"

"Aku lapar…" saut Changmin polos.

Jaejoong berdecak sementara Chanming tertawa. Ini salah satu hal yang membuat Jaejoong menyukai namja jakung berwajah anak-anak itu. Changmin tidak pernah bertanya apapun hal yang tidak ingin dijawabnya dan yang dapat membuatnya tersudut.

"Apa ini hobbi barumu?" tanya Changmin kemudian.

"Ye?"

"Menyusuri jalan kota Seoul,"

"Hanya jika sedang bersamamu,"

"Aku senang mendengarnya," senyum Changmin.

Tiba-tiba ponsel namja itu bergetar. Changmin memasang earphone di telinganya untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseo? … Ye? Kau baik-baik saja? … Baiklah, aku ke sana sekarang!"

"Apa ada masalah?"

"Kau keberatan kalau kita pergi ke suatu tempat sebentar?"

"A-ani…" jawab Jaejoong saat melihat Changmin seperti sedang memohon kepadanya.

Namja jakung itu langsung memutar mobilnya dan mengemudi dengan cepat ke suatu tempat. Mata Jaejoong bergerak gelisah. Ia kenal daerah ini…

"Sudah sampai, ayo turun!"

Jaejoong masih terdiam di tempatnya. Kenapa harus ke gedung apartement ini? Ada urusan apa Changmin di sini?

"Ayo Hyung," ajak Changmin yang sudah membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jaejoong. Terpaksa Jaejoong turun lalu mengikuti Changmin.

Perasaannya tidak karuan. Ia sangat gelisah. Dan perasaan takut semakin banyak seiring langkah kakinya. Jantungnya berpacu cepat saat Changmin berhenti di sebuah pintu apartement. Apartement dengan nomor yang masih sama.

"Hyung!" teriak Changmin sambil menggedor-gedor pintu. Terlihat raut panik di wajahnya "Yunho Hyung! Ini aku!"

Jaejoong terdiam dengan pikiran kacau. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa Yunho tinggal disini? Kenapa?

"Hyung, tadi Yunho Hyung menelphone dia sedang sakit, aku takut terjadi sesuatu. Bisa kau membuka pintunya?"

Jaejoong menatap bingung.

"Ini apartement kalian bukan? Kau pasti tau pasword pintu ini,"

Sejenak Jaejoong tercenung. Tapi kemudian ia langsung menekan beberapa tombol pasword dan pintu itu terbuka. Changmin langsung masuk ke dalam, memeriksa.

"Hyung!"

Kedua orang itu terkejut saat melihat Yunho tergeletak lemas di lantai dekat tempat tidur. Segera dihampirinya Yunho lalu diangkatnya ke tempat tidur. Jaejoong sudah terbiasa dengan kondisi ini. Yunho pasti demam setelah kehujanan.

"Changmin ah, ambilkan kompres!" perintahnya.

Tanpa bertanya, namja jakung itu segera melesat ke dapur.

"Baskomnya ada di mana Hyuung?!" teriak Changmin dari dapur.

"Lemari bawah paling kanan!" Balas jaejoong, namja itu sibuk menulis sesuatu di kertas.

"Ini hyung,"

Jaejoong mengambil baskom berisi air dan kompres itu dari tangan Changmin "Belikan obat di apotik," pintanya sambil mengulurkan secarik kertas.

Changmin mengerutkan keningnya menatap kertas itu. Kemudian bibirnya tersenyum sipul "Bahkan obat Yunho Hyung, kau masih ingat semua,"

Deg…

Gerakan tangan Jaejoong yang tengah memeras kain kompres terhenti. Kepalanya berputar cepat ke arah namja jakung itu, tapi rupanya Changmin sudah berjalan pergi keluar apartement. Meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri dalam ketercenungan.

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong mengaduk bubur di dalam panci itu dengan lambat. Semuanya terasa kembali lagi ke masa lalu.

'_Jaejoong ssi, bisa aku minta tolong kepadamu?'_

'_Ye, Seongsaengnim?'_

'_Antarkan ini pada Yunho, dia tidak datang ke kampus hari ini. Dan ini alamatnya, jangan sampai rusak, karena itu berisi CD data materi,'_

'_Ne, Sam.'_

**.**

'_Jongie ah, kenapa kau kemari?'_

'_Kau sedang sakit?'_

'_Ya, sepertinya karena kehujanan kemarin,'_

'_Aku mengantarkan ini dari Park Seongsaengnim untukmu. Yunho ah, kau sudah makan dan minum obat?'_

'_Aku malas,'_

'_Biar kubuatkan bubur untukmu,'_

Jaejoong tersentak kemudian tercenung menatap bubur itu. Ia ingat saat Yunho memakannya dengan lahap dan memuji bahwa bubur buatannya sangat berbeda dengan bubur-bubur yang lainnya. Ia juga ingat saat Yunho mengatakan bahwa ia ingin selalu memakan bubur buatannya saat sakit.

Air mata itu tiba-tiba saja jatuh. Dengan cepat Jaejoong mengusapnya. Ia menghirup nafas pelan, menetralkan perasaannya. Tapi kenangan itu… Tidak ingin diingatnya sekaligus tidak ingin dilupakannya.

Selesai membuat bubur Jaejoong kembali ke tempat Yunho. Mengganti kompresnya. Badan Yunho sangat panas dan ia mengeluarkan banyak keringat.

"Boo…"

Suara itu begitu lirih. Namun Jaejoong mendengarnya dengan jelas. Seketika dadanya terasa sesak. Namja cantik itu menunduk. Mencoba meredam dadanya yang bergejolak. Saat wajahnya terangkat, mata musang itu tengah menatapnya. Tepat dimanik mata.

Pernahkah kalian merasakan waktu seakan berhenti. Tanpa ada ucapan dan kata-kata. Keduanya terlarut dalam pandangan yang beku. Tidak mengerti atas perasaan apa yang tengah terjadi. Seolah semuanya tiba-tiba saja kosong.

Jaejoong tersentak dan langsung memalingkan wajah, memutuskan kontak pandang itu. Ia hendak beranjak pergi saat lengannya tertahan kemudian tertarik hingga sebagian tubuhnya ikut terhempas ke ranjang itu. Pandangan itu kembali bertemu.

"Kau ada disini? Kenapa?" tanya Yunho dengan suara seraknya.

Bibir Jaejoong terkatup rapat. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk berbicara. Ia tidak tau lagi apa yang dirasakannya. Sebagian hatinya masih menolak, sebagian lagi begitu merindukan sosok di hadapannya sekarang.

"Bogoshipo…"

Dan belum sempat ia berfikir, wajah itu sudah semakin dekat. Menempelkan bibir hati itu pada bibirnya. Memangutnya pelan, membuat jantungnya berhenti.

Jari-jari itu meraih tengkuknya. Menekannya agar semakin dalam. Tangan Jaejoong mencengkeram erat kaos Yunho- kaosnya sebenarnya. Matanya terpejam. Semua pikirannya seakan melayang merasakan setiap pangutan bibir Yunho yang melumatnya basah. Bahkan ia tidak sanggup membalas ciuman namja itu. ciuman yang sangat dirindukannya.

Deg…

SET

Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho sambil melepaskan diri. Nafasnya memburu. Air matanya mengalir dan tanpa berkata, ia pergi berlari meninggalkan Yunho.

Semuanya kembali ke masa lalu. Bagaimana pertemuan mereka, bagaimana saat mereka mengikat janji sebagai sepasang kekasih. Saat dia datang ke apartement Yunho sebelum laki-laki itu pindah ke apartementnya yang sekarang di tempati Yunho, saat Yunho sakit, saat ia membuatkan bubur untuk yunho, dan saat Yunho menciumnya untuk yang pertama kali…

Jaejoong berlari secepat yang ia mampu. Bayangan-bayangan masa lalunya dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya bersaut-sautan dalam memory otaknya. Jika saat itu Jaejoong tiba-tiba berlari pergi meninggalkan Yunho karena malu dan sangat bahagia, saat ini ia tidak tau lagi apa yang dirasakannya. Ia tidak tau…

**.  
US  
Yunjae  
KimYoonHye Vea**

**To be continue**

Anyeong semuanya, jangan lupa kunjungi blog baru vea, boobearyj wordpress com (spasi diganti titik ya), isinya semua ff yunjae vea. Yah, jaga-jaga kalau ff disini dihapus lagi, karena aku nggak akan repost ulang hohoh…  
thanks buat smua yang udah baca, see you next time, sayonara ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**US  
Yunjae  
karena ini dunia mereka, yang lain Cuma numpang!  
KimYoonHye Vea**

.  
Chapter **6******

.

"Junsu ah… kalau seseorang pernah melukaimu, lalu meminta maaf dan ingin kembali padamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Junsu mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong. Ini, pertama kalinya Jaejoong membicarakan masalah kehidupan dengannya.

"Apa kau masih mencintainya?"

Kepala Jaejoong terangkat dengan cepat "Aku kan bilang kalau orang itu melukaimu, bukan aku," gerutunya sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Kembali menumpukan dagu diatas kedua lengan.

Junsu yang sedang mengelap gelas-gelas di rak tertawa kecil "Aku tidak bisa menjawab Hyung, karena aku belum pernah mengalaminya,"

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas kesal "Aku hanya bingung. Ada yang mengatakan saat mantan kekasihmu dulu ingin kembali padamu, itu artinya ia bukan orang yang tepat untuk diajak berhubungan serius."

"Apa judul drama itu?" tanya Junsu santai.

"YAA!"

"Baiklah, aku hanya bisa mengatakan itu semua tergantung hatimu. Karena hatimulah yang bisa memutuskan. Kau sudah tau alasannya meninggalkanmu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. Tanpa menyadari pertanyaan Junsu itu ditujukan kepadanya.

"Apa itu buruk?"

Jaejoong terdiam lalu menggeleng pelan "Dia melakukannya karena terpaksa,"

"Terpaksa? Apa dia berhubungan dengan orang lain setelah itu?"

Mata Jaejoong meredup "Dia pergi karena harus menikah Junsu ah…"

"Well, akhirnya dia menikah?"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan.

"Berapa lama?"

"Dua tahun… lebih kurasa, aku tidak tau."

"Dua tahun? Dan dia memintamu untuk kembali kepadanya. Apa mereka bercerai?"

"Kudengar seperti itu,"

"Apa dia punya anak?"

Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena…" kalimat jaejoong menggambang. Ia baru menyadari satu hal yang selama ini tidak ingin diakuinya. Tentu saja karena Yunho mencintainya. Apa lagi? Yunho tidak akan pernah menyentuh orang lain selain dirinya.

Taak…

Junsu meletakkan segelas coke dihadapan Jaejoong "Dia terpaksa meninggalkanmu untuk menikah dengan orang lain. Dia juga tidak punya anak dalam pernikahan itu dan bercerai. Lalu sekarang ingin kembali kepadamu. Satu hal yang kutangkap Hyung, sepertinya dia tidak bahagia dengan pernikahannya dan sangat jelas dia masih mencintaimu."

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Junsu sedang tersenyum kepadanya "Apalagi dia pria yang tampan, tidak akan sulit baginya untuk mencari pasangan. Tapi dia hanya ingin kembali kepadamu,"

Mata does Jaejoong membulat "Bagaimana kau tau dia tampan?"

"Jung Yunho! Apa aku salah?"

"Ka-kau tau?"

"Tatapan matanya, berbeda dengan tatapan semua laki-laki yang mengejarmu,"

"Tapi… tapi dia sudah menyakitiku Junsu ah…" lirih Jaejoong. Tanpa sadar, bibirnya bergerak menceritakan semuanya.

Junsu duduk di kursi bar tepat dihadapan Jaejoong. Diusapnya lengan namja cantik itu lembut "Aku senang kau berbagi hal ini denganku Hyung," ucap Junsu tulus "Apa kau sudah tau alasannya memberimu cek itu?"

Jaejoong terdiam lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkannya sebelum kau tau alasannya. Kau tau alasannya meninggalkanmu tapi kau belum tau alasannya memberimu selembar cek. Pergilah, tanyakan kepadanya. Jangan siksa batinmu lebih dalam. Kau tau? Aku percaya padanya Hyung, karena tatapannya kepadamu, seolah hanya kau titik fokusnya."

Jaejoong terdiam beberapa saat "Junsu ah… Gomawo… Kau boleh pulang sekarang. Tinggalkan saja pekerjaanmu, biar dilanjutkan yang lainnya nanti. Istirahatlah,"

"Ne, gomawo Hyung," balas Junsu.

**.  
US  
Yunjae  
KimYoonHye Vea  
.**

Jaejoong menatap hujan deras itu melalui dinding kaca ruang kerjanya. Namja itu hanya duduk di sofa sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Ia masih memikirkan kata-kata Junsu beberapa menit yang lalu. Apa alasan Yunho memberinya cek itu? Dulu Yunho mengatakan agar Jaejoong bisa menggunakannya untuk sekolah vokal. Jaejoong memang suka bernyanyi, tapi ia tidak pernah memiliki pikiran untuk sekolah vokal.

Tiba-tiba pintu di ketuk lalu terbuka pelan "Jae Hyung?"

"Ada apa Junsu ah?"

"Ada yang mengantarkan ini untukmu," jawab Junsu sambil berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong. Namja berwajah manis itu mengulurkan sebuah kotak "Tidak ada alamat pengirimnya,"

Jaejoong menerima kotak itu ragu. Ada aroma enak yang tercium oleh hidungnya dan ia kenal aroma itu.

"Aku pulang dulu Hyung," pamit Junsu.

"Ne, hati-hati!"

Jaejoong menunggu hingga Junsu keluar dan menutup pintu. Lalu ia memandang kotak itu lagi dengan jantung berdebar. Perlahan dibukanya kotak itu dan ada kimbab yang tertata rapi di dalamnya. Jaejoong mengambil selembar kartu yang ada di atas kimbab itu.

'_Hari ini sedang hujan…'_

Tanpa sadar, ia menoleh menatap keluar. Menatap hujan deras itu. Dadanya terasa sesak seketika. Dengan tangan bergetar tangannya mengambil sebuah kimbab lalu dimasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Air matanya jatuh. Rasa itu, masih sama…

'_Aku lapar…' namja cantik itu mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menatap hujan dari jendela._

'_Kita pesan makanan saja ne? Diluar sedang hujan lebat,'_

'_Aniyo… Aku ingin makan kimbab,'_

'_Kimbab?'_

'_Saat hujan paling enak makan kimbab! Pokoknya aku mau kimbab!'_

'_Baiklah, aku akan membuatkannya untukmu,'_

'_Kau bisa?'_

'_Aku paling bisa membuat Kimbab, kau akan semakin jatuh cinta kepadaku nanti!'_

'_Aku sudah sangat mencintaimu Yunho ah…' tawanya._

Jaejoong mengambil sepotong lagi lalu memasukkannya ke mulut sambil terisak pelan.

'_Yunho ah, kenapa rasanya berbeda? Ada aroma wangi…'_

'_Itu karena aku mencuci berasnya dengan air daun seledri,'_

'_Wae?'_

'_Karena daun seledri baik untuk melancarkan darah dalam tubuh. Kau harus tetap sehat,'_

Jaejoong makin terisak. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup lagi untuk mengunyah kimbab di dalam mulutnya itu.

Setelah beberapa saat dicobanya untuk tenang dan menetralkan emosinya, Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya. Ia menekan tombol untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Yeobose?"

"Changmin ah,"

"Ne, waeyo Hyung? Merindukanku?"

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis mendengarnya "Apa yang kau lakukan saat ini?"

"Aku… ? Sama sepertimu,"

"Mwo?"

"Aku sedang makan kimbab,"

Deg…

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Jaejoong terasa kaku "Apa… kau disana?" tanyanya lambat.

"Ne, Yunho Hyung membuat kimbab tadi. Tapi kenapa ia memasukkan banyak seledri di dalamnya, aiiish… aku benci itu!"

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil mendengarnya "Daun seledri baik untuk melancarkan peredaran darah Changmin ah,"

"Ternyata kau masih mengingatnya ne Hyung?"

Deg…

"Mwo?"

"Ada apa kau meneleponku?" tanya Changmin.

"Dia… apa dia sudah sembuh?"

"Kau menghawatirkannya? Bukankah kau sudah memberikan obat yang tepat untuknya hmm? Dia jadi seperti orang gila saat ini!"

Mata does jaejoong melebar "Mwoya?"

Changmin mendesah pelan "Dia tidak berhenti tersenyum sampai hari ini kau tauu…" erang changmin pelan "Seperti orang tolol!"

"YAA aku tidak tolol!"

Jaejoong terdiam mendengar suara yang berteriak itu. Ia tau siapa pemilik suara bass itu.

"Baiklah, nanti kuhubungi lagi Hyung, aku ingin melanjutkan acara makanku. Kalau kau masih kurang, biar kusuruh Yunho Hyung membuatkan kimbab lagi. Dan…saat dia sakit, tidak perlu jauh-jauh pergi ke apotik. Berikan saja ciuman seperti kemarin dan dia akan sehat lagi, obat yang benar-benar ampuh!"

Mata Jaejoong melebar mendengarnya.

"Anyeong Baby Hyung!"

Tut… tut… tut…

Belum sempat jaejoong menjawab, telepon itu sudah terputus. Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya terasa panas. "YAA! SHIM CHANGMIN!" teriaknya sambil mengambil bantal sofa lalu membenamkan wajahnya ke sana. Tidak mengerti apa yang dirasakannya.

**.  
US  
Yunjae  
KimYoonHye Vea  
.**

Bletak!

"Yaa kenapa kau menjitakku Hyung?!" gerutu Changmin sambil mengelus rambutnya.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu memanggilnya Baby eoh?"

"Ck, ayolah... Aku sudah rela hati menloadspiker teleponku untukmu," gerutu Changmin.

Yunho tersenyum lagi "Kau yang terbaik,"

"Haah… Kau harus membayar untuk ini!"

Yunho sudah akan membuka mulut untuk menjawab tapi suaranya tersangkut di tenggorokan saat ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Terlihat nama Eommanya berkedip-kedip di layar ponselnya.

"Yeoboseo Eomma… Ye, … Mwo? Kembali ke Amerika?"

**.  
US  
Yunjae  
KimYoonHye Vea  
.**

_'Kau tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkannya sebelum kau tau alasannya. Kau tau alasannya meninggalkanmu tapi kau belum tau alasannya memberimu selembar cek. Pergilah, tanyakan kepadanya. Jangan siksa batinmu lebih dalam. Kau tau? Aku percaya padanya hyung, karena tatapannya kepadamu, seolah hanya kau titik fokusnya,'_

'_Jongie ah… Ingatlah, setiap benci yang kau miliki, disana tersimpan sebuah penyesalan dan keinginan untuk memaafkan. Jika kau mengikuti hatimu untuk memaafkan, saat itulah kau akan menemukan damai,'_

'_Melihat kondisinya beberapa tahun ini membuatku sangat kasihan kepadanya. Ia seperti robot hyung, tidak seperti manusia normal lainnya.'_

'_Cukup Changmin ah! Seharusnya dia mendengar dari mulutku sendiri betapa aku mencintainya…'_

"YUNHO ah!"

Nafas Jaejoong berderu keras. Keringat membasahi wajah dan rambutnya. Ia mendengar suara-suara itu saling bersahutan dalam tidurnya. Namja cantik itu mengusap kasar wajahnya dengan berbagai emosi. Junsu benar. Ia tidak akan pernah tau sebelum bertanya langsung pada Yunho.

Dengan cepat, Jaejoong turun dari tempat tidurnya. Berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka, lalu mengganti pakaian. Disambarnya kunci mobil di atas meja dan bergegas pergi. Pergi untuk memastikan sesuatu. Memastikan hidupnya.

Setengah jam lebih kemudian ia sudah berada di depan pintu ragu. Tangannya terulur menekan bel pintu meskipun jelas-jelas ia tau nomor paswordnya.

Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali hingga berkali-kali tidak ada respond.

Jaejoong menatap gelisah. Apa ia harus masuk ke dalam? Atau apa yunho sedang tidak ada di apartement?

Tangannya hampir saja menekan kode pasword jika seseorang tidak menegurnya.

"Apa kau mencari orang yang tinggal di sini?" tanya pria yang memakai pakaian olah raga itu.

Jaejoong menoleh kaget "Y-ye," jawabnya gugup.

"Ah, tadi pagi kalau tidak salah dia bilang akan pergi ke bandara,"

"Bandara?"

"Ya, kalau tidak salah katanya akan pergi ke Amerika," jelas pria itu sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Amerika?" bisik Jaejoong nyaris tanpa suara. Mendadak semua pikirannya menjadi kosong.

**.  
US  
Yunjae  
KimYoonHye Vea****  
To be continue****  
.****  
Ini lebih pendek dari kemarin hahahah... seperti biasa, aku nggak suka ngetik panjang hohoh... thanks for reading, see you next time ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**US**

**Yunjae  
Karena ini dunia mereka, yang lain cuma numpang!**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

.  
chapter 7  
.

**.**

Jaejoong menutup mobilnya dengan kasar lalu berlari dengan cepat memasuki lobi bandara itu. Kakinya melangkah dengan cepat dan matanya bergerak liar. Memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Nafasnya memburu. Langkahnya berhenti di depan layar besar pengumuman untuk keberangkatan itu. Otaknya tiba-tiba saja begitu berat untuk memperoses apa yang tertulis di sana. Kepalanya berputar ke arah receptionis dan berlari ke sana.

"Maaf, pesawat ke amerika kapan akan berangkat?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Penerbangan ke amerika sudah lima belas menit yang lalu Tuan," jawab gadis itu sopan.

"Berikan aku tiket pesawat selanjutnya!" pinta Jaejoong tanpa berfikir.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar," gadis itu melihat lagi ke komputernya.

Jaejoong menunggu dengan gelisah. Bahkan ia tidak tau apa yang dilakukannya. Apa ia berniat untuk menyusul Yunho ke sana? Kenapa? Tiba-tiba saja ia tercenung. Apa yang akan dilakukannya jika sudah ada di sana?

"Penerbangan selanjutnya sedang penuh tuan, begitu juga untuk malam ini. Ada yang kosong di penerbangan besok pagi, bagaimana?"

Jaejoong tersentak oleh ucapan gadis itu. Ia menatap gadis itu sejenak lalu menggeleng pelan "Kamsahamnida…" ucapnya lemah lalu berjalan meninggalkan tempat receptionist itu.

Namja cantik itu berjalan dengan gamang meninggalkan bandara menuju ke mobilnya. Ia merasa kosong saat ini. Seolah seluruh tenaganya tersedot habis. Dua puluh menit kemudian, ia kembali berada di depan pintu apartement itu.

Ia menekan pasword lalu membuka pintu itu dan masuk ke dalam. Matanya bergerak ke sekeliling ruangan dan mendapati semua barang Yunho masih di sana. Kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar dan bahkan tempat tidur itu masih berantakan. Tiba-tiba saja dada Jaejoong terasa sesak.

"Dulu dengan selembar cek dan sekarang tanpa ucapan apapun… Apa aku memang tidak ada artinya untukmu Yunho ah…" lirih Jaejoong dengan mata yang memanas.

Dada namja cantik itu terasa sesak. Perasaannya kacau. Dan ia menyadari satu hal. Sekuat apapun hatinya menolak, faktanya, ia membutuhkan Yunho. Membutuhkan laki-laki itu di sampingnya.

"Boo? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Jaejoong terkesiap lalu berbalik dengan cepat. Namja bermata musang itu ada di sana, di ambang pintu.  
Seketika hatinya berdenyut perih. Ini hanya ilusi. Sama saat Yunho meninggalkannya dulu. Bayangan namja itu ada di manapun. Suara namja itu terdengar dimanapun. Dan itu membuat Jaejoong frustasi.

Namja cantik itu mencengkeram rambutnya sambil mengeram lirih. Kepalanya terasa sakit. Tubuhnya merosot ke bawah seolah kakinya tidak ada tenaga untuk menahan berat tubuhnya.

"Boojae!" namja bermata musang itu seketika berlari menghampirinya saat tubuh itu luruh.

"Kenapa kau terlihat begitu nyata Yunho ah?" lirih namja cantik itu "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" isaknya.

"Ini aku Boo…" namja itu bersimpuh di depan Jaejoong, meraih tangan Jaejoong, menariknya lalu menempelkannya di kedua sisi wajahnya "Aku nyata… Selalu nyata untukmu…"

Jaejoong tertegun. Telapak tangannya menekan pipi itu lembut "Kau… Bukan ilusi…?"

"Aniyo… Aku nyata Boojae… Aku ada disini," jawabnya dengan tatapan hangat.

Jaejoong menyeruakkan wajahnya ke dada namja itu, terisak. "Aku takut yunho ah…"

"Jangan takut, aku ada di sini, akan selalu ada di sini. Cukup sekali aku melakukan kesalahan, dan aku bersumpah tidak akan mengulanginya,"

"Kudengar kau akan kembali ke Amerika…"

Yunho memegang bahu namja cantik itu. mendorongnya pelan hingga ia bisa melihat wajahnya. "Changmin yang pergi ke sana boo… Aku hanya mengantarkan saja. Kim Ajhusi tiba-tiba saja sakit, jadi Changmin harus kembali ke sana. Ia tidak sempat memberitahumu karena semuanya mendadak. Ia harus menyelesaikan semuanya yang ada di sini sebelum menyerahkannya kepadaku. Bahkan ia tidak tidur semalaman,"

"Aku tidak mengerti Yunho ah… Sebanyak apapun hal yang dapat membuatku membencimu, tetap lebih banyak hal yang dapat membuatku jatuh cinta kepadamu…"

Yunho terenyuh mendengarnya. Ia ingin menangis, sungguh. Apa itu artinya Jaejoong sudah memaafkannya? Bahkan ia sendiri masih belum sanggup memaafkan perbuatannya. Ditangkupnya wajah itu lalu dihapusnya air mata Jaejoong. Lalu tangannya merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Aku tadi mengambil ini… Kau pernah bilang hubungan kita ini teralarang. Tidak akan ada pastur yang mau menikahkan kita, dan Tuhan tidak akan pernah mengakuinya. Tapi aku tidak perduli…" diraihnya jemari Jaejoong lalu memasukkan cincin itu ke jari manisnya "Meskipun ini terlarang, meskipun Tuhan tidak mengakuinya, tapi aku, Jung Yunho, bersumpah atas jiwaku bahwa hidupku hanya milik Kim Jaejoong. Berjanji untuk menemaninya dan selalu berada di sisinya dalam keadaan apapun. Dan kau, Kim Jaejoong, bersediakah kau menerima Jung Yunho untuk menemani dan selalu berada di sisimu?"

Air mata itu jatuh lagi "Aku bersedia…" bisiknya.

"Jangan menangis lagi… " diusapnya pipi yang basah itu "Mulai saat ini aku berjanji bahwa aku akan mengatakan segalanya kepadamu Boo. Mengatakan semua yang ada dalam pikiranku. Berjanji tidak pernah menyembunyikan apapun dan berjanji untuk tidak memutuskannya sepihak. Tidak akan ada yang disembunyikan diantara kita. Karena kini bukan lagi tentang hidupku ataupun hidupmu. Ini hidup kita… hanya kita…"

"Kupegang janjimu Yunho ah…"

Yunho tersenyum. Lalu perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengecup bibir cherry itu. melumatnya lembut. Menyampaikan semuanya lewat setiap pangutannya. Rasa rindu, kasih sayang, cinta, penyesalan, dan berjuta permohonan maaf ada di dalamnya. Juga kelegaan yang luar biasa. Hal itu dibalas oleh Jaejoong dengan lembut juga. Mengecap setiap perasaan yang mengalir. Damai itu terasa kini, saat bisa memaafkan dan menerima segalanya. Meninggalkan masa lalu.

**.  
.**

Hujan…

Namja cantik itu menatap air mata langit yang turun lewat pintu kaca balkon yang terbuka. Ah, ia menyukai kehangatan ini. Sesuatu yang lama dirindukannya. Rasanya nyaman. Suasana terasa hening. Hanya gemersik hujan yang terdengar.

"Yunho ah…"

"Mmm?"

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Ne?"

Jaejoong menarik lengan Yunho yang melingkar di pinggangnya lebih rapat. "Waktu itu… Kenapa kau memberiku selembar cek?"

Hening…

Yunho semakin menempelkan tubuhnya erat "Mianhae…" bisiknya "Aku hanya berfikir… Jika kau mengambil sekolah vocal, kemudian menjadi penyanyi terkenal, kau akan ada dimana-mana. Dengan cara itu aku bisa melihatmu Boo… Kau tidak tau bagaimana frustasinya aku tinggal di Amerika tanpamu, karena itu sekarang aku tidak ingin mengalaminya lagi. Kau nafasku… Aku tidak bisa jika tidak melihatmu. Jadi kupikir, hanya itu satu-satunya cara untukku melihatmu. Jika kau menjadi penyanyi terkenal, aku akan mudah menemukanmu. Meskipun hanya diam-diam dan kau tidak tau, tidak apa-apa asalkan mata ini masih menangkap sosokmu. Aku ingin kau percaya bahwa aku tidak bisa tanpa dirimu…"

Jaejoong tertegun mendengarnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka. Oh god… Junsu benar, Yunho sangat mencintainya. Ia bergerak pelan membalikkan tubuh hingga menghadap Yunho. Memeluk pinggang namja itu dan membenamkan wajahnya ke leher. Menghirup aroma maskulin dari tubuh yunho. Aroma yang amat sangat dirindukannya.

"Aku percaya…" bisiknya pelan. ia sama sekali tidak menyangka alasan sebenarnya Yunho. Jaejoong merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa. Seolah semua kepercayaannya kembali utuh. Kini ia benar-benar merasakan damai.

Yunho tersenyum lalu mencium puncak kepala Jaejoong dalam.

"Boo…"

"Mmm?"

"Aku ingin kau berhenti bekerja di club itu,"

"Wae?"

"Aku tidak yakin bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak membunuh mereka yang selalu menatapmu penuh nafsu!"

Jaejoong sedikit bergidik mendengarnya. Suara Yunho terdengar menakutkan. Dan Jaejoong percaya namja bermata musang itu tidak akan ragu untuk melakukannya.

"Itu hanya titipan dari Hyun Jong Ajhusi, aku akan menyerahkannya kepada Junsu. Dan… Aku masih milikmu Yunho ah. Tidak ada yang pernah menyentuhku. Kami hanya sebatas ciuman,"

"Sekarang ciumanmu pun hanya milikku! Jangankan ciuman, tatapanmu saja hanya boleh untukku! Bahkan aku sama sekali tidak melirik Ahra, tapi kau berciuman dengan mereka," Yunho menggerutu pelan.

Jaejoong memundurkan wajahnya sambil tertawa kecil. Dikecupnya bibir hati itu sekilas "I am yours Yunho ah…" tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong terdiam "Yunho ah, apa cek itu ada padamu?"

"Ne,"

"Dimana?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar.

"Dilaci sana,"

Tanpa bertanya lagi Jaejoong menyibak selimutnya lalu turun dari ranjang dengan cepat menghampiri laci yang ditunjuk Yunho. Sementara Yunho bangun dari tidurnya, duduk dengan raut wajah bingung melihat kekasihnya.

Namja cantik itu membuka-buka laci mengambil sesuatu dan mengerjakan sesuatu. Menulis di kertas, menempel dan menggunting seperti akan membuat prakarya. Beberapa menit kemudian ia berlari menghampiri Yunho lagi.

"Yunho ah, tanda tangan di sini!"

"Untuk apa Boo?" tanya Yunho dengan kening berkerut.

Jaejoong mendecak pelan "Sudah tanda tangan saja!"

Tanpa bertanya lagi Yunho menandatangani tempat yang di tunjuk Jaejoong. Sedetik kemudian, namja cantik itu kembali meninggalkan Yunho dan berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho berdiri dengan melipat tangan. Salah satu tangannya sedang memegang dagunya sendiri. Keningnya berkerut melihat pigora foto itu "Kenapa kau memajangnya?"

Jaejoong memeluk lengan Yunho sambil tertawa kecil "Sebagai bukti bahwa kita mampu melewati ujian itu,"

Yunho tersenyum sambil menarik tubuh Jaejoong pelan. Merengkuh tubuh itu dari belakang dengan erat sambil membaca tulisan yang bertanda tangan dirinya dan Jaejoong di atas kertas, di bawah tempelan lembar cek, di dalam bingkai pigora itu.

"10 Juni 2007. Aku, Jung Yunho, bersumpah atas jiwaku bahwa hidupku hanya milik Kim Jaejoong. Berjanji untuk menemaninya dan selalu berada di sisinya dalam keadaan apapun. Dan kau, Kim Jaejoong, bersediakah kau menerima Jung Yunho untuk menemani dan selalu berada di sisimu?"

"Aku bersedia…" balas Jaejoong berbisik sambil tersenyum "Ini akan selalu mengingatkan kita bahwa perasaan yang kita miliki, tidak akan kalah oleh selembar cek,"

Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya, mengecup leher namja itu lembut "Juga mengingatkanku untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang telah kuperbuat,"

Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya, mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Yunho "Mengingatkan betapa besar perasaan yang kita miliki. Mengingatkan bahwa hidupku adalah milikmu dan hidupmu adalah milikku. Hidup kita…"

Yunho tersenyum hangat, lalu mendekat dan melumat bibir cherry itu lembut. Mengecap dan merasakan manisnya. Jaejoong mendesah halus, turut membalas sentuhan-sentuhan lembut itu. manis dan basah. Rasanya masih sama seperti dulu…

**.**

**US**

**Yunjae**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**FIN**

Huaaaaaaaahh… mianhae… ini nggak maksimal, tulisan aslinya sempet hilang karena listrik tiba-tiba mati belum di save TT_TT jadi saya nulis dengan sisa-sisa yang masih saya inget di otak TT_TT asli kepala pusing banget huhuh… buat yang nanya arti US, US itu artinya KITA. Makasi buat yang udah baca dan ripiu, see you next time, sayonara ^^  



End file.
